iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Polski107/List of Numerous Errors
I'm going to start listing every error I can think of in this series, since it has plenty of them. 1. What really happened when the Loric Nine boarded their spaceship? In I Am Number four, John has visions of his grandparents saying goodbye to him. In Last Days of Lorien, Sandor doesn't see John's grandparents and the Garde were just standing near the ship-not running for it like the lost files and main books made it seem. 2. In Adam's first lost files, he sees a memory of One. In the memory, he sees Nine, a blond girl younger than One, and John's dad fighting a Piken and blasting blue cobalt energy into its face-Lumen?. In Last Days of Lorien, Sandor doesn't see any of this happening. He says the Garde ranged from infancy to six years old-there were no babies, and One is the oldest and probably nine years old at the time. 3. In the Power of Six, Six's backstory details is different from what really happenedin Six's Legacy lost file. 4. What color is Six's eyes? Gray or Hazel? 5. Does Six have control of the elements or control of the weather? 6. Will they ever admit the face in Six's storms is the face of Pittacus Lore? 7. Will the author ever remember that Six's large pendant from the well, is the pendant of Pittacus Lore and Setrakus Ra stole it from her. It's in The Rise of Nine when Six first meets Setrakus at Dulce, before she was taken to the real Sarah. 8. In The Power of Six, John says Setrakus Ra has tan skin and scars on his ankle. In the later books, he is described as having extremely pale skin. Also, John and Six both say Setrakus has maroon colored eyes. Later books said they are purely black. 9. Marina had super speed in The Power of Six, but the authors seem to have forgotten. 10. In Five's Legacy, Ethan claims they already had Nine. That was the same night Three died, and Five got his scar. In Nine's Legacy, it is spring time and Nine already has the scar of Three. Also, he is free and was not in Mog captivity at this point. In I Am Number Four, Three's death happens in September possibly. Far from spring. 11. Ella uses telekinesis one time in the entire series, and it is never mentioned again. 12. In The Rise of Nine, Eight is said to have tan skin and green eyes. When he kisses Marina at Dulce, he has brown eyes. In The Revenge of Seven, he is said to have brown skin. 13. In Five's Betrayal, Five says Nine has brown hair in a picture. They also say Nine isn't as muscular and fit as he was on the picture, yet Nine says he gets bigger and stronger during his capture-not smaller or thinner. -As an after thought, Deltoch is possibly the Mogadorian who captured Nine in Nine's Legacy, and the same Mog who Lexa seen in The Navigator-he is the only Mog said to have a ponytail. 14. Deltcoch has gills on both sides of his nose, and rotten teeth. Yet he is supposedly a true born, not a vat born. 15. Eight said Reynolds was killed eight years before Reynold's death. He would not have had his Legacies like he said he did, he would have been eight years old at the time. Additionally, he says he got his teleportating Legacy when Reynolds was almost hit by a taxi. In Eight's Legacy, he said he got it when he teleported a few blocks away. 16. Where is Six's rapid healing Legacy she supposedly developed during The Rise of Nine. Category:Blog posts